1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with device for measuring exercise intensity and with a device for measuring exercise quantity during exercise such as running, race walking, and so on.
2. Background Art
Many people do exercise for promoting their health.
In general, an individual performing exercise (hereafter, referred to as an exerciser) ascertains his own exercise capacity and then carries out exercise of an intensity depending on his capacity.
However, even when the intensity of the exercise is the same, the stress loaded on the body will vary each time, depending on the condition of the body.
For this reason, even when the exerciser exercises in accordance with his own exercise capacity, it is desirable that the exercise should be carried out with constant monitoring of the degree of stress loaded on the exerciser.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Hei 8-10234 (Title: Device for Measuring Exercise Quantity) may be cited as one example of exercise quantity measuring devices developed to meet this purpose.
However, in this exercise quantity measuring device, the sensor for detecting blood flow is fixed in place to the treadmill machine. Thus, considering that exercise intensity is limited only to exercise in which the treadmill is employed, there must be a disadvantage it is not possible to measure exercise intensity during exercise when the treadmill machine is not available.
In addition, a pedometer is available as an example of devices for measuring exercise quantity (note that in this specification, exercise intensity indicates the intensity of exercise at each instant, while exercise quantity indicates the amount of exercise within a given period of time).
However, exercise which falls below a given intensity level has little significance from the perspective of promoting endurance. Conversely, an exercise level which is in excess of a given intensity level may be dangerous. It is therefore necessary that exercise of the appropriate intensity should be performed.
An pedometer typically counts the number of steps, irrespective of whether the user is walking slowly or quickly. While the user is able to know the number of steps, he cannot know how many steps are truly effective (i.e., the exercise quantity).
Furthermore, as an individual continues to do exercise, the appropriate intensity as described above will increase. In this regard, a device capable of measuring the exercise quantity corresponding to the improvement of individual s exercise capacity had not been available until now.